Caeruleum
by SoftballLobo
Summary: Caeruleum Mare is not your average high schooler she has a dark secret that she doesn't want anyone to know about, but when Percy, Annabeth, and Grover come into town those secrets might come out!


My name is Caeruleum Mare, but my friends call me Cae; my name is Latin for Blue Sea if you didn't know, I am a freshman at my small town high school in Texas and I am the only freshman on the Varsity softball team. I am an only child raised by my alcoholic single mom today was supposed to be the best day of my life, my 15th birthday and my first game, but my mom she's always drunk and out at bars hooking up with some random guy. She chases everyone away like she did with my dad she chased him away when she told him she was pregnant with me, he left me the day I was born, I never celebrate my birthday but she always makes it worse.

Anyway we were on the bus to go play the Lady Coyotes of South Dallas High School, our biggest rivals, My friend, Gabi, and I were talking about random stuff as the drive went on "Okay, ladies listen up! Positions, Sarah your catcher, Amanda First, Nina Second, Lana Short, Arianna Third, Gabi Left, Sam Center, Kayla Right, Raleigh Pitcher, Cae you will warm up first inning and pitch the second!" Coach C. yelled. "What about line up?"Arianna yelled "Raleigh, Sam, Amanda, Cae, Sarah, Gabi, Lana, Arianna, Kayla, and Nina!" Coach C. yelled and we got our stuff together to get off the bus.

As I got off the bus I looked around and this guy with crutches and a beanie on was looking at me, he tapped the guy and girl next to him and they looked at me and said something. I walked to the dugout with my equipment bag on my back and went to warm up my arm, the top of the first was good 1-2-3, so now I'm on deck "Okay kid watch her pitches, she's got power but not always accurate, watch the pitches closely, time it!" Coach C. said "Got it!" I said as I walked up to the plate. Bases are loaded, there's a hole in the outfield that I can hit now I have to time it perfectly, Ball One, Foul Ball, Foul Ball, Ball Two, Ball Three, Okay now something to worry about full count and bases loaded I can do this! I take a deep breath and walk into the box she starts her pitch, one, two, three, _CLINK, _I started running looking at my Coach telling me to keep going, my third base coach tells me to keep running I round third and go home! Oh My GOD I just made a home run! Everyone is hugging my small petite body, I can't believe this!

Well it's after the game and we won 12-3 we gather around Coach C. and she tells us we did great and that were going to celebrate at a team dinner, I go home and shower, mom's not home no surprise there, I got dressed into my striped blue and white skirt that flows to my knees, a white satin sleeveless top, my blue high heels, gold earrings, white gloves, and my blue crystal necklace that my father gave to my mother before he left. I put light makeup on that highlighted my blue-green eyes and I curled my silky black hair. Gabi's family was picking me up, they were the only one's that knew how my mother really is. I got in the car and we drove off to the restaurant.

Everyone got their food and before we ate Coach C. made a speech, "Girls you did great this game and I look forward to continuing this season with y'all enjoy! Oh and Happy Birthday Cae" We all started eating and then the people that were looking at me earlier came in, I just decided to ignore them but then the girl came up to me she looked about 18, she had blonde curly hair, an orange shirt on, with blue jeans, and running shoes. "Hahaha sorry to interrupt were looking for Ky-heirloom?" said the boy next to her that looked almost like me. "It's Caeruleum!" I said "Who are you? And what do you want?" I asked then the door swung open and my mom stumbled towards me "Mom?" I asked "What are you doing here?" she looked at me and then spoke "Well did you think I would miss the big 1 5?" she asked and you could smell the alcohol in her breath "Mom, please go home!" I said "I would but I don't remember where the car is!" she said laughing and tipping over and the guy that looked like me caught her. "Come on mom!" I said dragging her out of the restaurant and into the car, I put her in the passengers seat and as I'm heading to the drivers side those three from earlier walk up to me, "Hey we didn't get to introduce ourselves I'm Percy, this is my girlfriend Annabeth, and best friend Grover!" Percy said "Nice to meet you, but if you will excuse me." I said "How old are you?" Grover asked "Well its 10:10 so I'm now 15! Best Quinceanera Ever!" I said with sarcasm "I'm sorry quince-mono?" Percy asked "Quinceanera, a Mexican tradition celebrating a girls 15th birthday!" Annabeth said "Look I really have to go, do you want something?" I asked "Where'd you get the necklace?" Annabeth asked "My dad left it for me before he left, my mom's been a drunk ever since that jack*** left! Worse he left the minute I was born 10:10 I'm born 10:11 I have no dad! It's not like I needed him anyways, I raised myself and once I turn 18 I'm out of here! I'll be on my way to Austin!" I say. I get in the car and drive home.

* * *

><p>I knew she was my sister one, by her name and two, she smelt like the sea. After hearing her call our dad a jack*** I didn't know what to say, I felt bad for her I mean Poseidon isn't the best dad but still she should know who her dad really is but I can't tell her until she gets to camp. When we get back to the Motel we I.M. Chiron "Ah, Percy, tell me there's good news!" he says "Well there's news, we found her." I said "Ah thats great when will you be returning to camp?" he asked "That's the problem, I doubt she will want to go to camp, she kind of hates Poseidon." I said slowly "How can you tell?" he asked "Well for one she called him a jack***, and when he left her mom started drinking and became a drunk." Grover said "This could take some time become friends with her, talk to her, get to know her, get on her good side." He suggested "Alright, we'll update you soon!" I swiped my hand through the message and looked at Annabeth and Grover "Well we got some work to do!"<p>

* * *

><p>Great it's Monday no doubt everyone knows about my mom now! I started getting dressed I put a blue diamond nose ring in, but on my black leather jeans, my black combat boots, my white shirt with a black skull on it, I put on some makeup and looked in the mirror. I had just dyed my hair putting a blue streak in it, I grabbed my biker gloves, leather jacket, cell phone, and bag and walked to the bus stop. I sit in my usual seat in the back of the bus and no one sits beside our around me I put my earbuds in and blast my music, Kelly Clarkson: Break Away was playing, the bus comes to a stop and everyone piles off, I look around and go straight to my first period PAP Geometry, don't go all 'freshman are supposed to be in Algebra 1' on me! I took Algebra 1 in 8th grade so I'm in Geometry, I sit in my assigned seat and wait till the bell rings so that I can get this day over with!<p> 


End file.
